narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Kage Summit
Comato and Doujinn had finally reached the gates of Konoha. Two guards approached them as they walked towards the gates. "Welcome back, Comato." One of the guard says to Comato. "Who is your friend?" The man said looking at Doujinn. "He is a follow Kage, Naruto Sensei sent me to escort him here. You should inform him that I made it back." Comato says to the guards. The Guards inform Naruto that Comato has completed his mission. A couple minutes later Naruto and Sasuke arrive at the gate to meet Doujinn. "Greetings, I am the Seventh Hokage Naruto Uzumaki and this is Sasuke Uchiha, Second in command." Naruto says greeting Doujinn. Doujinn lifts his sleeve over his face and faces Nary to. "I am Doujinn Uchiha. The First Fubukikage. My second in command is currently watching my village." He turns and looks at Sasuke. "Another Uchiha? I was hoping there would be more." He turned and this time looked at Naruto. "And this one.. I know of his powers and what he is capable of. I sense his Tailed Beast inside him.. Both of them are strong." Doujinn lets down his sleeve and opens his arms wide. "So what's the plan?" He asked Naruto. "Well first we have yo wait for the other Kage to arrive." Naruto said to Doujinn. "Until then Comato can show you were you will be staying. I hope he wasn't to much to deal with." Naruto looked at Comato. "I know how he can be." Naruto stared at Comato. Comato flashed Naruto a hard smile. Suddenly, two unknown Konoha shinobi walked through the gates with two shinobi. "Who could that be?" Thought Doujinn. The two shinobi came closer and shocked Doujinn. The first guide stepped up. "Lord Hokage, Taijinn... The 6th Raikage!" The second guide stepped up. "And this, Lord Hokage, is Maijinn, the 6th Mizukage!" The two Kage bowed down to Naruto to show respect. Maijinn pulls her hair back, coming up slowly. "I am pleased to represent Kirigakure in this Summit." Taijinn those up next. "As am I. Kumogakure is willing to do anything for its fellow shinobi." They both turned at Doujinn. "Its you two.." Doujinn whispered. "I would kill you, but you two are Kage now. Its illegal." Maijinn jumped in between Doujinn and Taijinn. "Stop it! Not here okay! We came for this Summit, not to fight!" Maijinn sighed. "Our aides are taking a while, we are both truly sorry." "Welcome everyone. It is a pleasure to meet you all." Naruto says to his fellow Kage. "Naruto, we should head to the Conference Hall and wait for the other Kage. Sasuke suggests. Naruto nodds in agreement. "Everyone please follow Sasuke to where our Summit will be located. Comato, you wait here for the other two." Naruto leaves Comato at the gate as the look out. Everyone leave and Comato waits for the Kazekage and Tsuchikage to arrive. A couple minutes later Gaara arrives at the Gate. "Good Evening Comato, it is pleasant to see you again." Gaara said to Comato. "Same here, Lord Kazekage" Comato replies. "I will take you too the location as soon as the Tsuchikage shows up. As soon as those words emitted from Comato's lips a woman jumped from a tree, land directly in front of Gaara and her bodyguard soon after. Taking off she Kage hat the woman introduced herself. "Hi here. I'm the Fourth Tsuchikage, Bakudan. I'm here for the Summit." The woman said. Comato sighed, "You are on time." Comato then took the Kage to the Conference room to began the Summit. All the Kage were soon in the Conference room, each with a flag of their villages. The room had a upstairs level for bodyguards. There was Asuchi and Talimi for Doujinn, Kankuro and Temari for Gaara, and two unnamed shinobi for the Mizukage, Tscuchikage, and Raikage. "Naruto, shall you start the meeting?" Doujinn suggested. "Yes, but before we get down to business. I would like you all to give me your opinions on your esorts. Well everyone expect for Gaara." Naruto asked his fellow Kage. "My escort was fine, he was very helpful." Bakudan answered. "Nice to hear, Lord Tsuchikage." Naruto said. "What about you all? How were your escorts?" Taijinn flexed his arms. "He was strong and brave like me!" Maijinn giggled and began to smile. "She was sweet, there were no problems Hokage." Doujinn cleared his throat. "Let's just say Comato is a strong opponent. He has many talents." He winked at Naruto. "You've got a promising shinobi in your hands Hokage." "You fought Comato?!?" Naruto said in a sudden outburst. "I knew he would stir up trouble. He's so irresponsible" Sasuke added. "That's kid is something else." Gaara said. Bakudan crossed her legs, "Lord Hokage, may you inform us of your intentions for the calling of this Summit?" Naruto cleared his throat. "I don't know if you all are aware of this but Madara Uchiha has been revived. I'm not sure how but he has been brought back from the dead, again to start another war." Doujinn jumped from his seat and slammed his arms on the table. "Madara has been revived!? That's jus-" Taijinn interrupted him. Sorry Doujinn, but your goal won't be coming true this time." Maijinn cleared her throat. "Y-yes. Lord Hokage, if Madara has been revived, does that mean the Akatsuki has returned?" "Yes, Mizukage. It seems that the Akatsuki has acquired new members and even revived some of the old members." Naruto replied. "How are you so sure, Naruto?" Gaara questioned. "Our information is from a former Akatsuki himself." Naruto said. The response Naruto gave shocked his fellow Kage. Doujinn sat back down. "And who might that be?" He asked. Taijinn sat back down also. "How many members are in it this time?" "We are not exactly sure how many members are apart of it." Sasuke says. "We do know that Madara has abandoned his Eye of the Moon plan. His new intentions are still unknown." Naruto whispers to Sasuke to retrieve a person. "Some of you may know him as the Dark Assassin." Sasuke re enters the room with a teenager, who has the same facial features as Comato wearing flak jacket attire and unruly spiky hair. "This is the former Akatsuki member, Kaio Uchiha." Doujinn leaped out of his seat in a big uproar. "An Akatsuki member!? He can't be trsusted!" He turned and faced Taijinn. "Don't you agree Lord Raikage?" Taijinn began to fold his arms and frown. "Suprisingly I agree with Lord Fubukikage. We do not know his intentions.." Taijinn and Doujinn both faced Maijinn. "Lady Mizukage, how do you feel about it?" She stood up from her seat, also frowning. "I believe we should give him a chance.. If he can't be trusted, he can easily be eliminated. Now please, let the meeting continue." The two Kage sat there and pouted. "She thinks '''I' can be easily eliminated." Kaio thinks to himself while looking at the Mizukage with a blank facial expression. "Why is he wearing your shinobi uniform?" Bakudan asked Naruto. Naruto repositioned his self, placing his fingers together. "He is a shinobi of the Hidden Leaves." Gaara gave Naruto a face of dissatisfaction. "What could you be thinking? He is a Akatsuki member!" Kaio turned to face Gaara. "You all are so quick to judge someone on their past. If this is what the leaders of great countries are like, then the world is fucking screwed." Kaio said in a slightly annoyed voice. Doujinn began to cover his mouth again and started to giggle. "Lord Hokage...control your shinobi." Taijinn began to laugh along with him. "Yes, Lord Fubukikage is right. You allow your shinobi to speak like that before the 6 Kage?" Kaio blackly stared at the Raikage and Fubukikage. "I could care less about who I'm speaking to." He said to the two men. "You all are so quick to judge me when you know nothing about me." Naruto lifted his hand to silence Kaio. "That's enough. You can't speak like that in a room that's filled with your superiors." Naruto then turn his attention to the Kage. "The sole purpose of this Summit is to find out how you all feel about Kaio being apart of this village. With him being a former Akatsuki member. Will you breaks our ties because of my decision or will you continue to be allied with me for the sake of the world?" Maijinn sits up to speak. "On behalf of Kirigakure, I will stay under the alliance." Taijinn calms down to speak. "Kaio, I apologize for that outburst. That's not like me." He then turns to Naruto. "Lord Hokage, Kumogakure is staying in the alliance." All eyes were then fixed upon Doujinn. "Fubukigakure will stay. Madar-" he paused. "The Akatsuki shall be stopped. One way or another." "''But, as soon as I suspect anything, I'll Freeze anyone to death!" The Kazekage and Tsuchikage agree to stay with the alliance. "Okay, you are just plain creepy." Kaio says responding to Doujinn. "Kaio! Shut up!" Sasuke said to Kaio. "We apologize for his rude statement." Naruto told Doujinn. "Now is there anything else you all would like to discuss?" Doujinn rose up and pointed at Kaio. "Have him tell us all he knows so we know his loyalty is real." Taijinn and Maijinn nodded in agreement. "Yes. We need as much info as we can get.. Unless we send a team of shinobi to find out for us." Stated Taijinn. "Either way is fine with me.." Whispered Maijinn. "I've proven my loyalty to my brother and this Village! You have no right interrogate me. I've finally found a place that feels like home. And for you come here and question my loyalty. My brother is the only person who cares for me." Kaio said filled with anger. "I was being used from the very moment my uncle took from my father. My own uncle brainwashed me, used me as a slave! Telling me that I was going to be apart of something great. When all along I was supposed to be Madara's vessel. Madara was going to use my body to further enhance his own abilities. If it wasn't for my brother, I would be a life less doll right now. So I don't feel the need to explain myself, I don't care who any of you are. As long as my brother trusts me, that's all I care about." "We didn't ask for your background. We asked for the information." Doujinn said. "Lord Fubukikage... That was harsh and cold.." Whispered Maijinn. Doujinn began to laugh. "Well they do call me the Freezing Uchiha. I'm unmatched when it comes to being cold." Bakudan shredded a couple of tears. "Such a heartless person." She said directing her statement to Doujinn. "May I ask who your brother is?" Bakudan said wiping her tears from her face. "My brother's name is Comato Uchiha. We're twins." Bakudan started to cry uncontrollably. "Twins! How precious!" Naruto signed, "This is ridiculous. Kaio you are dismissed." Kaio removes himself from the Summit. "As you all may know, I am a Jinchūriki myself." Naruto says clearing his throat. "Yes, Lord Hokage. We know that you are the Jinchūriki of the Nine Tails." Bakudan answered Naruto. "His name is Kurama and there is only half of him sealed him within me." Naruto told his fellow Kage. "Yes I remember. Your father gave you the half he had when the original was taken from you." Gaara reminds Naruto. "You are correct, Gaara. See that was the Yang Half of Kurama that was sealed in me at birth. Now that half is within my son. Doujinn sighs and takes a deep breath. "Alright, so we need to find the remaining tailed beasts? Don't you think we should put together a team to find them?' Maijinn smiles. "That would be a great idea! We can get shinobi from our villages!" "I should be able to locate each of them. I have a small part of each of the Tailed Beasts chakra seal within me." Naruto said to Doujinn. "They should be in each of the countries they were before the 4th Great War. Minus Shukaku who is seal within Gaara." Taijinn smiled. "That's great. We don't have to search as much as the Akatsuki." Maijinn frowns. "But they might know where some of them are and may attack our villages while we are here.." "Taijinn stands and puts his arm around Maijinn. " Don't worry, we have a squad that we are about to put together to hunt them down." He turns and faces Naruto. "Lord Hokage, as the new Supreme Commander, we shall allow you to suggest two members." Doujinn nods his head. "Then Gaara, Bakudan, and so forth." Naruto cleared his throat, "I suggest Comato and Kaio Uchiha. Despite their past they are a extremely formable team." Gaara is next. "I choose my own two body guards, they shall aid you in this hunt for the Tailed Beasts." Bakudan places her finger on her chin. "I recommend Kurotsuchi and Kitsuchi. What about you three?" Taijinn raises his fist. "C and Evani, my two bodygaurds." Maijinn rises up from her seat. "Raibo and Kimo, they are both exceptional shinobi.." Doujinn folds his arms. "I have to think carefully, maybe I should send the Hot&Cold duo.." He thought carefully. " I'll be sending Furīzu and Asuchi, they should deliver excellent results." Naruto smiles. "Alright, inform the new members and have them meet in Konoha.." He raises his hand high. "As the Supreme Commander, I now declare this Summit to be over!"